Date Night
by EdanFF
Summary: Chica decides to ask Bonnie out on a date. She is limited, however, in what can be done without leaving the pizzeria. Fluffy yuri story, written for /vg/.


"A-A date?" Bonnie squeaked, the red LEDs under her cheeks lighting up.

"Yeah!" Chica exclaimed. "Wouldn't be too different from how we usually hang out. Just a bit more... intimate."

Chica's choice of words only flustered Bonnie further, her blush intensifying as her ears stiffened in surprise.

"Oh, uh, I mean, not that kind of intimate!" Chica said nervously, attempting to repair her mistake. "I mean, not unless you want that, but, um..." she paused to think, before regaining her composure. "Look, I just wanted us to have some fun tonight. Maybe as a bit more than friends, for once. What do you say?"

Bonnie relaxed slightly, but her expression became uncertain. "Well... Sure? What would we even do?"

"Oh, I've got some stuff in mind!" Chica said, lighting up. "Come on!"

Chica suddenly grabbed Bonnie's hand and turned her around, pulling her away from where she stood and out of the room they were in. Bonnie almost fell with the unexpected movement, but managed to stumble behind Chica through several rooms until they reached their destination: the kitchen.

"Stay here for a second!" Chica told Bonnie before running into the middle of the kitchen.

Bonnie, panting to cool her hydraulics, was thankful for the moment's respite. After catching her breath, Bonnie took a look at what Chica was up to. The animatronic chicken had set up a small table for the two of them, pushed up against the island counter, with a pizza in the middle and several multicolored, misshapen candles providing a warm glow in the mostly dark room.

"Have a seat!" Chica said excitedly, patting one of the chairs at the table.

Still getting her bearings, Bonnie hesitated a moment before seating herself. The moment she was situated, a slice of pizza on a plate was placed in front of her by a very eager Chica.

"Wow, um... Thanks, Chica," Bonnie murmered. "You, uh, really were prepared, weren't you?"

"Mmyeah," Chica mumbled through a full mouth, half of her slice of pizza already gone.

The two sat at the table in complete silence. Desperate to find something to talk about, Bonnie's eyes wandered around the room, eventually settling on the crudely-made candles lighting the table.

"So, where did you get these?" Bonnie asked, breaking the quiet.

"Mmph?" Chica responded as she finished her second slice. "Oh, Foxy taught the kids how to make candles today, so I snagged a few."

"Oh. Okay."

Silence again.

The two sat in the noiseless room for what felt like hours, each moment feeling more awkward than the last. Bonnie stayed in her seat, not having any idea what to do with herself, while Chica gorged herself on the pie, occasionally glancing at Bonnie to see her get more visibly uncomfortable by the minute. Chica's began to feel her own distress about this. She just watched the rabbit animatronic sit there, food untouched, eyes darting around in an attempt to avoid eye contact. Chica was worried; she had to do something, she thought. She decided to speak up.

"What's wrong, sugar?" Chica inquired. "Your pizza is gonna get cold."

"Well, um, you see, Chica... we can't really... eat."

Chica stared at Bonnie for several seconds, before looking back down at the half-eaten slice of pizza on her own plate.

"How's about we go for a walk?" Chica suggested.

"Sure," Bonnie mumbled, staring at her feet.

As the two got up from their chairs, Chica's attention turned to a repeated smacking noise on the floor below her. All of the pizza she consumed had fallen through the gaps in her legs and torso pieces.

Chica chuckled nervously. "I'll clean that up later."

The animatronic duo left the kitchen for the adjacent hallway, walking side-by-side. All the while both of them were waiting for the other to strike up a conversation, but neither did so. They simply trudged onward, only their footsteps keeping the hall from being completely silent.

Internally, Chica began to panic. Everything she had planned for so long, everything she had meticulously set up, it had all failed her. She felt betrayed. How could pizza have let her down? She took a deep, unnecessary breath. She stopped in place, causing Bonnie to take notice and do the same.

"Bonnie?" Chica spoke up.

"Yeah?"

Chica closed her eyes and sighed. "Look, I screwed up. It's just, I really like you, and I thought that going on some cheesy date would impress you. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She gave Bonnie a saddened look.

"Chica..." Bonnie turned to the bird and met her gaze. She took a moment to think; she knew what she needed to say. After all, she had rehearsed the scenario in her head so many times. She just hoped she wasn't lacking the courage to say it. "You see..." The LEDs under her cheeks began to act up again. "It's not that I don't feel the same way about you. I-I do. I have for a while now. I just... I got nervous, actually going on a date with you." Bonnie smiled and chuckled anxiously.

Chica was without words. She simply stood there, blushing just the same as Bonnie, totally speechless.

"Uh, Chica?"

A squeal of joy burst out of Chica as she tackled Bonnie with an energetic hug, catching her off-guard. Upon regaining her bearings, Bonnie found the chicken affectionately nuzzling her, a smile on her face.

Chica pulled back and looked Bonnie in the eyes. "Sorry, maybe that was a bit much," she laughed. "Come on, I thought of something else we can do. This date ain't over yet!"

Chica grabbed Bonnie's hand and continued down the hallway with her in tow, stopping just as suddenly as she had started when they reached the security office at the end.

"Wait here," she told Bonnie.

Bonnie watched curiously as Chica slipped into the office. The sound of somebody screaming sounded from the room, before being cut short by a loud cracking noise, followed by an abrupt thud.

"Chica?" Bonnie called.

"Just a second!"

All Bonnie could hear from the room was some kind of rustling, followed by a minute of silence. Then she heard what sounded like a disc drive opening, followed by a series of clips. As an odd piece of music began to play, Chica's arm poked out of the doorway and signaled for her to come in.

Bonnie entered the room cautiously. The office seemed normal enough. Dusty desk in the middle, weak fluorescent light above, a single shoe lying on the ground. The office chair normally reserved for the security guard, however, was occupied instead by a reclining Chica, who beckoned towards Bonnie.

"C'mere!" she said excitedly.

Bonnie followed the order, stopping in front of Chica before realizing what it was she wanted. Blush returning to her face, Bonnie turned around and lowered herself, sitting on Chica's lap. Her flustered mood was only aggravated further by Chica's arms affectionately wrapping around her waist.

"W-What are we doing, Chica?" Bonnie stammered.

"Watching a movie!" Chica pointed at the tablet sitting on the desk. It was hooked up to a USB disc reader. A movie about a single robot living in a polluted, abandoned Earth was playing. "The case for this one said it's really romantic," she mused.

Bonnie smiled cautiously. Her tensions slowly melted away, relieved by the turn the night had taken. She sat back, relaxed, and stared at the screen as she indulged in Chica's warm embrace.


End file.
